


Checkered

by jin0uga



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin0uga/pseuds/jin0uga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynt/Weiss drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not what they had in mind

**Author's Note:**

> So, I scrapped my idea to write a Flynt/Weiss fic because it wasn't exactly going well, and decided on drabbles so I can get a good feel of the couple and the characters. Have fun reading, hope you enjoy it.

“Ohhh, you have a crush on her~” Neon taunts, roller skating around him. He pulls down his shades to give her piercing glare before falling into his chair. Neon makes a face, she isn't intimidated in the least, and continues skating rapidly around the room. Flynt decides that she is going to be the death of him, and one day, he swears he'll deliver her comeuppance. If he isn't annoyed to death first, that is. He muses that he would rather be mauled by an deathstalker than to bear the brunt of her teasing.

“Neon, don’t you have anything better to do?” He asks, tossing his shoes at her.

She dodges them and giggles fiendishly. “Attending to my partner _is_ one of those things!” She laughs, her eyes sparkling. “So c’mon c’mon, tell me your plan to woo the snowcone.”

“There is no plan.” Flynt says simply, rolling his shoulders. They’re wound tighter than ever, especially after the doubles round yesterday. “Because there is no crush.”

“You can’t lie to me Flynt,” Neon winks, “specially’ not when I found your doodling book.” She holds up the small leather journal, his _private_ journal, filled with observations on dust and sometimes – his own made up poems. _Love_ poems.

He pauses. He takes off his shades.

“Neon.” He says, slowly, dangerously. “You’re gonna lose your tail if you don’t hand it over. Right _now_.”

* * *

 

“So.” Weiss looks surprised to see that he’s an arm’s distance from her.

He doesn’t blame her. Not really. After all, he laughed when she exploded. “Fancy meetin’ you here, Schnee.”

“Likewise.” She greets him with a tilt of her head, once the shock fades from her eyes.

Flynt looks around. “Are ya waiting for someone?” He asks, knowing full well what her answer would be.

“Yes. Neptune was supposed to be here five minutes ago.” She replies, squaring her jaw in a manner that gives away how she’s feeling. Actually, the slant of her eyebrows and the scowl on her lips is proof enough.

“Cool.” He nods, feeling like an utter idiot. He knows Neon locked the boy in the broom closet, hence his absence. She had done it for him, not that he’d asked her to, of course, and now he was here. Trying to find a way to bring it up. ‘Hey, my partner locked your date in a closet because she knows that I like you’ wasn’t exactly the best way to relay bad news.

She eyes him. “You know where he is. Don’t you?” Her voice turns accusatory.

Flynt scratches the back of his head. His fedora tips forward to cover his eyes. _God_ , he’s never been this embarrassed before. Well. Except the time he glued his hand to his trumpet. “Yeah. He’s…in the broom closet.”

She does her double take, her eyes widening. “Why?!”

“Neon.” He says, nodding uncomfortably. As if that one word would explain everything.

It does. “Ah.” Weiss sighs, one hand reaching up to massage her temples. “Then, I suppose that you will be the one bringing me out to dinner?” At his nod, she sighs again. This time, it feels more like a surprised huff than a tired one. He knows that she knows that he planned this. Somehow. He can feel the heat in his cheeks rising, but keeps his expression schooled.

“Let’s go.” Weiss holds out her hand. He stares at it, like it were the gaping maw of an angry animal with razor sharp teeth. She shakes it impatiently.

He takes it. He stuffs his other hand, empty and gloved, into his pocket.

“Should I tell Neon to let Neptune out of the closet?”

Their elbows brush together.

“…maybe once we’re on the airship.”


	2. Blue balls

“No.”

“Weiss–”

“No.”

“But–”

“ _Jaune_.” Weiss held up her hand, overcome with numerous emotions. The most dominant of them being annoyance. “When a girl tells you no, what do you think she trying to say?”

“I know what she means!”

“Then _why_ are you still hounding me!” She exploded, one hand going to Myrtenaster. Her fingers touched nothing but air. Of course. She’d forgotten that she’d asked Ruby to take it to the workshop to be inspected, since she was heading there anyway. “Confound it.”

Jaune cleared his throat, and tried tousling his hair to give it a charming look.

It didn’t work. “I just wanted to give you this.” He held out the heart-shaped box, his lips curling upwards in a delighted little smile. Weiss wanted to smash his head into the nearest wall, the lovesick fool. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Just as she opened her mouth to scream, someone stepped between them. Weiss nearly staggered in relief at the sight of his broad, suited back. Finally, someone with common sense!

Meanwhile, Jaune and Flynt were staring each other down. Standing at six feet one, Jaune’s height was nothing to scoff at. Unfortunately, his glare was as lethal as a puppy frolicking in a meadow of flowers.

Flynt on the other hand, was slightly shorter. But if looks could kill, then Jaune would have been dead twice over, and hung from Beacon tower to air-dry.

The blonde swallowed, pulling the box back to his chest. “Er. Hi.” He said rather lamely.

“Yeah. Right back at you, hotshot.” Flynt folded his arms. “Boy, you gotta get your head checked.”

“Weiss isn’t dating anyone!” He defended, glancing over his shoulder. Weiss flipped the bird. “I think.”

“Okay, see here blondie.” Jaune spluttered. “That ain’t even the problem here. Did you check you calendar when you decided to cling to Schnee like a–”

“Limpet.” Weiss interjected.

“What she said.” Flynt shook his head.

Horror dawning on him, Jaune hastily pulled out his scroll to check the date. 15th February. He nearly slapped himself. No wonder Pyrrha gave him some chocolates yesterday!

“And to answer your question,” Flynt pulled down his shades, “Weiss is dating someone. Me. So get that in your thick skull.” He leaned in to whisper into the blonde’s ear. “You’re lucky she doesn’t have any dust on her. Or she’d have frozen your balls.”

Leaving the boy to gape at the declaration, the couple strode away. Weiss looked up, exchanging equally pitying looks with her boyfriend.

“Poor Pyrrha.” She sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? :D


	3. So this is where you've been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been awhile. I really need to write more of this rarepair. Hope this drabble is to your liking.

Weiss was surprised to see Flynt stocking the shelves at the aisle near the cash register. Pretending that she’d forgotten to grab something, she slipped away from the group, circling the shelf to approach him from the opposite end.

“Flynt?” She asked tentatively, cautiously, purposely keeping her voice low to avoid attention and keep from startling him. The boy looked up, surprise colouring his face when he realised she was there. Staring at him.

“Wei– Schnee.” He coughed into his palm. The edge of Weiss’s lip curled upward. “What are you doin’ here?” Flynt looked around, quickly turning back to her when he spotted the familiar group of students crowding the register. He cursed his luck, fingers playing with his cap.

“Is this where you’ve been disappearing to after school?” Weiss’s voice held no hint of amusement, which both relieved and surprised him. Her reaction was far calmer than he’d initially thought it would be. But then again, Weiss was adept at covering up what she truly felt, so Flynt made sure not to take her current display of emotion at face value. He nodded, placing the last of the canned food on the shelves.

“If you were having financial difficulties,” Weiss began, “You should have let me know.”

“Look, Schnee.” He pulled down the rim of his cap to cover the embarrassment in his eyes, “If I wanted your help, I’d have asked for it. I can’t depend on you for stuff like this, ya hear?” He huffed when she stared at him icily. “And besides, you’re already helping me with biology. I don’t need help with…” He gestured to the cans. “This.”  

“Weiss? Hey, Weeeeiss!” Damn. Already? At their shouts, Flynt steadily swerved around the white haired girl, stepping behind her and safely out of sight. Giving her one last look from the corner of his eye, Flynt started walking. Before he was out of arm’s reach, however, Weiss caught him by the arm, rolling her eyes when he jerked back in surprise.

“I trust that we'll still be meeting tomorrow?” She said, and added, “For dinner, I mean.”  

Weiss felt the tension ease out of her chest when he tossed her a small smirk.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Schnee.”

Flynt’s smirk melted into a smile. A small shiver ran through her when his calloused hands brushed against hers, and with one last look exchanged, Weiss released her hold on his arm.

As the sound of her footsteps grew distant, Flynt heaved a sigh and slumped against cool glass displays of the dairy section, waiting for his pulse to slow. The rest of his shift was going to be utter hell.    


End file.
